


New memories

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit humorous - I hope :-D, And a little longer than I originally wanted... :), And they both love Florence, Anniversary, But a lot of Hannigram love, Firenze | Florence, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal speaks Lithuanian, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, No sex - sorry not sory :D, Not all the time but sometimes he does, Real locations, TWOTL One Year, Vacation, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram is back in Florence, this time on vacation... They visited the city again to make new memories - better than the last time. Will they suceed?</p><p> </p><p>One year anniversary fanfiction based on souvenirs I saw in Florence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sights of Florence

**Author's Note:**

> All locations information in the text below are real and truly can be seen in Florence.
> 
> It was kinda pleasure to write it and know it could be real, yay :-D
> 
> \-----
> 
> WARNING:  
> No beta-reader and English isn't my native language so sorry for all mistakes (tell me where they are and I'll fix them immediately!).

It was the one year anniversary of Hannibal's and Will's fall - their reunion. Since then they spent their lives together. To celebrate that great anniversary Hannibal decided to visit Florence again and show it to Will. Simply - as he wished years ago.

They walked through many beautiful sights. Hannibal knew a lot of secret yet very interesting places where sometimes even no tourists were. And he was the best "tourist guide" Will ever met. He knew many weird stories about probably every historical building in Florence. Hannibal's knowledge never stopped to captivate Will, even if they were not always interested in same things. Between other sights they chose one which was most important for both of them. The Galleria degli Uffizi. Hannibal's favorite place where Will had found him to forgive him - and to kill him. Instead, Will had almost died Hannibal's hand. They needed to make better memories here.

They went inside with other visitors. That required to stand in a long queue for about an hour. They were muzzling all the time till they were allowed to enter. There was a security check point right behind main doors and Will became a little nervous when he saw all these uniformed men around.  
But everything went good.  
So they bought tickets and began their way up to a last floor of the Gallery building. There was a long hallway with statues which Will remembered from his last visit. Soon, Hannibal noticed that Will was slightly grinning at sculptures of Ancient Greek gay couples. It seemed childish a bit but he could not help himself. This relationship with Hannibal was still something new in his life, kind of strange. And even though it was not exactly what people commonly imagined as homosexual relationship, it was close to the term.  
_Probably._  
And it felt somehow weird for Will to be in a such position - although, it was weird in the fine way. So he was wandering throught the Gallery beside Hannibal and grinning at gay sculptures the way he thought other people had grinned at them from time to time.  
After they went through the entire hallway, Hannibal stopped before the room where Primavera was. On the right side of the door there was a statue of a young boy who hugs an eagle. It is well-known scene from ancient myths.  
"Hello, Ganymedes, my old friend." Hannibal probably spoke to the statue but Will blushed.  
"Oh, Zeus, you old pervert!" he giggled. "Stop kidnapping younger guys!"  
Hannibal blinked at him with a kittenish smile. "Am I a god for you?" He teased Will. But this was always a game for two.  
"Hell no! You are the Devil, the worst!" A mischievous sparkle lit Will's eyes.  
"Oh... But you still love me."  
"If you say so..."  
"Will!"  
"Hannibal!" They both finally laughed.  
"Let's go inside," offered Will a minute later. Then grabbed Hannibal's hand.  
  
There were a lot of people walking in and out so they had to hold tightly each other to stay together. People inside were shortly watching Botticelli's most famous paintings and taking a lot of photos. This time, there was nothing to sit on. Some bench or chairs are probably brought only on Mondays when the Gallery is closed for tourists.  
Despite other visitors, Hannibal and Will stood before Primavera for a long time. They watched every single detail of the painting and silently recalled their last meeting at the same place. The room had changed; but Primavera was here and they were here. Nothing more was needed at this point. Right?  
"Excuse me?! You are here for about an hour and I want to take some photos!" Someone interrupted them in about ten minutes since they had come in.  
_Unbelievable!_  
Hannibal turned at the person with a well-known twinkle in his eye.  
"You... How rude!"  
"Hanni-" Will grabbed his shoulders, hanged at him in so-seemed hug and forced him an eye-to-eye look. He had almost yelled Hannibal's name but shut up in the right time. Hanni sounded as a fine nickname, didn't it? Seemed like a bad pronunciation of honey; so nothing suspicious at all. But that could not be said about Hannibal's hungry eyes right now.  
"It's all right! I know that this place means a lot for you - for both of us. But come on! We're on vacation!" _Please, don't eat that guy_ , Will added without words. Hannibal smiled at Will and stepped away from the painting. A Gallery attendant watched them with tired eyes. But they knew that she would not do anything if they kept it calm.  
"It's not because of me. I just wanted to give you as much time as you need to forget what happened here before years and remember just today."  
"Believe me, it's already gone. Nothing before the fall does count anymore. Okay?"  
"O-kay."  
Will turned them to leave the room. "Actually, what happened right here wasn't so bad... You had promised me that you would never, ever forget the moment-"  
"Even if I saw you every day forever." Hannibal put his arm around Will's shoulder and kissed his forehead. "I always keep my promises."  
"I know..."

Before they leaved the Gallery building Will wanted to see souvenirs. Hannibal thought they are all kitsch and somehow disrespectful to the old art he loves. But Will was happy with them. So they walked into a gift shop. Hannibal slowly crept behind Will who watched all things around with full of enthusiasm.  
"Look, Hanni! Primavera as a puzzle, Primavera as magnets, Primavera as bags... It's everywhere!" he laughed.  
"Hilarious," Hannibal murmured ironically.  
They were looking at a myriad of postcards with famous paintings while Hannibal randomly glanced at a cashier behind his back. There were lots of little things around which Hannibal considered to be kind of stupid. Then, finally, his eye caught something partially interesting. He left Will for a second and quickly paid for it.

When they walked along the Piazza degli Uffizi in a direction to the Palazzo Vecchio, Will stopped and turned. From that place he could perfectly see the part of a roof from where Chiyoh had shot him. He touched his shirt where the old scar was and then, spontaneously, moved his fingers to the scar on his forehead. Hannibal cleary recognized this memories. They were supposed to die today, not to raise up again. So Hannibal pulled the gift out of his pocket.  
"Will, I bought you something..." He pushed it into Will's hand with a strange grin on the face. _Let's have fun, don't think about the past, mylimasis._  
Will shook his head. "What you did?" He sounded surprised as he truly was. He had never expected that Hannibal could be interested in gifts like this.  
"I think you might like it..."  
"What is it?" The thing between Will's fingers seemed soft and silky.  
"Something for your glasses... Or a mobile display or whatever. Take it like a small physical representation of our new memories. I just saw it and thought about you."  
Will finally opened his palm.  
"Well..." he grinned back. "It's a cloth. With Primavera!" Will thought it is funny. And lovely - although he did not wear glasses most of the time since they were together. Whatever that means for them - to be together. But still, this was quite different way to show Hannibal's feelings toward Will than usually. Much safer in comparison with tons of dead bodies left somewhere in unexpected positions.  
"I really like it! Thank you," Will smiled.

  
  
Later that day they crossed the Piazza di Santa Maria Novella. Hannibal wanted to see with Will where his apartment was before years. It was a really nice place - except the fact that he was there with an incorrect companion. They both thought this way till the square full of flowers were far behind their backs.  
Maybe it was not a good idea to go there...

With the Basilica di Santa Maria Novella at the left side they went to the train station. They did not want to stay in Florence too long for security reasons. This was the last day of their vacation. Despite some disturbing memories which popped up here, Will fell in love with Florence. Now he fully understood why Hannibal had fled right here. And it was bittersweet to leave so soon. Although, Will's dogs were waiting for their return and he could not wait to see them again... But before they could buy train tickets, there were a crosswalk and a red light. While they were waiting for the green one, Will disappeared. He told nothing to Hannibal - just went away. But he came back before Hannibal could make real worries. And he had a little bag in his hand. Hannibal noticed it immediately.  
"Where were you?"  
"Me?" Will asked innocently. "Just over there." He waved the hand. In the showed direction there was only another souvenir stand behind the Basilica's back side. Similar to numerous stands which can be seen everywhere around the historic centre of Florence. They always missed them without any interest. For Hannibal it was kinda disgusting to see these sellers around almost every beautiful old building, museum or gallery. Sadly, he could not eat every owner of a stand he saw.  
"What were you doing there?" Hannibal asked Will instead of thinking about impossibilities. Will simpered. Now it was his turn. He probably did the silliest thing ever but could not stop inner-laughing about it.  
"I bought you something..." He reached the hand with the mysterious bag.  
"Oh, really?" Now, Hannibal was truly surprised. He thought Will had bought something for himself. But, for Hannibal? _Will had to know it was not a good idea, though..._ "What is it?"  
"I think you might like it." Hannibal saw in his face that Will was half-joking. Anyway, he pulled the thing out of the bag. Firstly when he saw it in its full glory, he was lost for words.

Then he asked:  
" _Ar jūs rimtai?_ " Of course, Will did not understand.  
"What? Are you scolding me in your native language?"  
"Never, _mano meilę_. I just cannot believe you really bought this." But Hannibal was not angry or upset. He was simply surprised at Will's childish happiness. "Will, how old are you?"  
Instead of answering Will began to laugh loudly. "Sorry, Hannibal. It's just... I saw it and had to think about you."  
"You want me to wear it?" It required all Hannibal's forces to keep a calm face.  
"Well, I won't be surprised if you won't."  
"No? But it would be waste of money then! I think I will wear it. In fact, I will cook our tonight's dinner in it!"  
"What?!" Will was dying from laugh. He really could not imagine Hannibal seriously wearing this apron. Hannibal, who always wore a suit, or at least a shirt - even if he cooked something.  
"What what?" Hannibal had pretended he could not see where the problem was. "Wait, you are right. Tonight is too late! Maybe I should try it now, right here. What do you think?" Before Will could even realize what was going on, Hannibal donned the apron in middle of the street. Some people who were leaving the Stazione di Santa Maria Novella stopped with a smile to look at this strange man wearing Michelangelo's David on himself. And Will blushed again.  
"So, am I pretty, _brangusis_?" In that moment Hannibal's cold mask shattered. He finally began to giggle slightly. "...sorry, I can't..."  
"Hannibal, you silly...!" Will hid the apron with his own body when he grabbed Hannibal's arms. "Come on! Take it off before someone notices who we are. You're getting too much attention," his lips curled into a smirk.  
"It's too late, Will! I like it! I'll never take it off."  
"Damn it, Hannibal!" Will turned more serious. "It's dangerous; they'll catch us!"  
"This is our holidays, Will. Stop being so grave..." Hannibal grinned.  
"Don't ironize my words! I said it in an absolutely different context! And put that apron down! Hannibal, now!!!" It stopped being fun a while ago. Some guy began filming them via his mobile phone - or, at least, it seemed he did. What if he was going to publish the video online and FBI would notice their faces?  
"I love when you are angry," admitted Hannibal.  
"Well, that explains a lot." Will took a deep breath to calm down. "I know what else do you love..."  
"Yes?"  
"Me telling you 'please'." Will moved even closer toward him. Then he looked straight into Hannibal's eyes. "Please, Hannibal, would you be so kind and put down the apron I bought? _Pretty please_."  
Hannibal smiled. "Will you kiss me if I'll do it?"  
"I'll bite you if you won't!" Suddenly, Will pulled off of him to gave him some space. He folded his arms and frowned sternly. With the corner of his eye he was looking for that guy with a camera but - thankfully - he was gone.  
"When you asked me so nicely," Hannibal carefully placed the apron back into its bag. "I'll save it for tonight's dinner..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be thankful for all constructive comments (or probably for all comments :-D)!  
> Please, talk with me, don't be shy :)
> 
> \--------  
> Translation of lithuanian words:  
> \- mylimasis = beloved  
> \- Ar jūs rimtai? = Are you serious?  
> \- mano meilę = my love  
> \- brangusis = dear


	2. Dinner time (pictures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because some of my readers are probably curious how Hannibal looked like in the apron, I decided to show you... And here we go :-D  
> Some Michelangelo's David cooking apron manip (and believe me, I prefered a whole David apron but I only found useful pictures of the second one XD Although, I think you will like this one more, am I right? ;-) ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reblog pictures here if want: [ TUMBLR ](http://mihatrochael.tumblr.com/post/150172307036/new-memories-from-florence)

_Later in the evening, when they unpacked suitcases and welcomed with all dogs..._  
  
  
"Will! Could you help me with dinner?"

Will walked into the kitchen and saw what Hannibal was wearing.

He began laughing hopelessly. "Why I had ever bought it? I think I'm a bad influence on you."

 

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The dinner tasted great and everything was people :)))

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, Hannibal... Please, don't eat me! :-D


End file.
